Locked In Together
by SparkleParker
Summary: It's closing time at the mall, but a couple is still inside. Best friends Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are locked in the mall together for three days! Adventure, Fun, Love and Memories to last for a lifetime are made in this one special weekend.
1. Locked In

Stores were finishing locking up, people were exiting, lights were dimming, and cars were driving away; the mall was beginning to close.

But inside this mercantile establishment one couple was still inside; Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were locked in the mall together...

* * *

"Okay so 'Plan Troyella' has started?" Sharpay asked Taylor, Zeke and Chad.

"Yea I think so," Chad answered, "But what did you guys do? I didn't really do anything, I just walked around the mall while everything was happening. Did you know there was a big sale at the sports store!?!"

Taylor slapped her forehead doubtfully, "Oh my gosh Chad! Here's whats happened; Troy and Gabriella went shopping at the mall today and near closing time we got the janitor to ask them for help and by accident he locked the janitors' closet while they're inside. While they were locked in the closet we were setting up the mall like opening the stores, turning off all the phones and making sure no one was in the mall. Now we're just letting love take it's course for about three days. And since it's Easter Weekend, the mall is closed anyways, so basically they're stuck in a mall together for three days with no possible way out."

"Isn't anybody going to notice? Like Troy and Gabriella's parents or people who work in the mall?," Chad asked confidently.

Sharpay sighed, "Well my parents own the 'New Mexico Mall' so we don't have to worry about the workers or anything. And Troy's parents think he's at your house for a sleepover and Gabriella's mom thinks Gabi is at Taylor's house for a sleepover. Don't worry we've got every single thing covered... I hope."

"So right this very moment Gabriella and Troy are locked in the mall together..." Chad said as Zeke nodded in response. "It's going to be a very interesting weekend."

* * *

"Troy, the doors won't open!" Gabriella said worriedly as she tugged on the entrance doors.

"Here Gabi, let me try," as he pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge one bit, he turned towards Gabriella, "I think we're locked in..."

They just sat on a bench quietly as they tried to think of a plan. But all that thinking was interrupted with a loud shriek made by Gabriella, "Oh my gosh! Troy!! OH NO!! this is bad, this is so so bad!" She walked around nervously.

Troy quickly stood up and placed his hands on Gabriella's shoulder, "Calm down Gabs, What's wrong?"

"Troy it's a long weekend tomorrow we'll be stuck in the mall together for three days!! What are we going to do?!? What are we going to eat?!? What's going to happen?!""

"Gabriella don't worry, there's food in the food court. And you know what we're going to do? We are going to have loads of fun! Gabi we're stuck in a mall and it's not our fault, and nothing can be blamed on us. And anyways Sharpay and Ryan's parents own this mall!" Troy smiled, "Wait! Isn't there payphones in this mall?"

Right that instant they're raced towards the phones, "That's strange, the phones are turned off, there's absolutely no power in them."

"Well I guess we can't do anything about it," Gabriella sighed, "What should we do now?"

"Let's make this a weekend we'll never forget!"

**_This is just a beginning of an idea of a story I was thinking about writing, please review and tell me if I should continue or not :) Thanks!_**


	2. Day One, first half

_**A/N- "New Mexico Mall" the mall in my story is fictional; made up completely. Also the mall in my story is very similar to 'West Edmonton Mall' which is the largest mall in the world. It contains roller coasters, an indoor pool, a water park, putt golf, an amusement park, shows, an ice rink, bumper boats on an indoor lake, more than 800 stores, an aquarium, and much more. If you would like to see what the Edmonton Mall looks like go to their website. (Boy does this sound just like an advertisement.)**_

* * *

Day 1 (continuing right from last chapter)

"So Gabriella any ideas of what to do?"

"Troy I really want to go on the bumper boats!" Gabriella smiled.

Troy began to whine, "Why? Wouldn't you rather go to the arcade?"

"No I don't want to go to the arcade. I wanna go on the bumper boats cause you can have a water gun fight while on the boats," Gabriella said, "I bet I could beat you!"

"Oh it's on Montez!" Troy laughed, "But wait what are we going to wear?"

"Why don't we get some bathing suits and meet at the 'Deep Sea Derby' in half and hour?"

"Okay see ya then Gabs," Troy winked, "Don't get lost."

Gabriella gasped in shock, "I can't believe you would say that Troy! You out of all people should know that the mall is like my second home. I know it inside and out!"

"Wow Gabriella, you sounded just like Sharpay that moment," Troy joked.

"Oh shut your mouth Troy and go find something to wear!"

* * *

Troy walked into Deep Sea Derby in his blue plaid trunks five minutes early so he decided to sit and wait on a bench for Gabriella to arrive. 

About ten minutes later Gabriella entered wearing a cute red polka dot bikini. Troy's eyes became wide as she started walking towards him.

"Wow Gabi you look great," Troy grinned.

"Thanks, though I wish I could say the same about you," Gabriella shrugged smiling.

"Oh no you didn't just insult me, now I am going to have to defeat you in bumper boats."

"Hold on, could we go in the wave pool after this?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe, that depends can you beat me in bumper boats?"

"Bring it on Bolton."

After about an hour of squirting, bumping, banging, splashing the battle was finally over. Even though they hardly went in the pool they were soaking wet. In the end the winner of the water gun fight was Troy Bolton.

_/flashback/_

_Troy squirted Gabriella continuously with bullet fast shots. Gabriella quickly shielded herself with her arms in defense._

"_Oh my gosh Troy! Are you trying to kill me?!" Gabriella yelled._

"_No I would never try to kill you! I think injure is more of the correct term."_

"_Thanks Troy! Great to know you care about me!" Gabriella screamed sarcastic._

_He then continued to blast water shots straight at her. Her boat began to wobble as she slipped into indoor lake._

"_I am victorious!" Troy lifted up his arms._

_Gabriella's head peaked through the waves, she slowly swam to Troy's boat and tipped it._

_Troy instantly fell under water but immediately swam back up to find a certain brunette swimming away, "Oh I'll get you Montez." _

_/flashback/_

"Troy does that mean we can't go in the wave pool," Gabriella pouted.

"How bout this, we go in the wave pool tomorrow but right now we go in the hot tub?"

"Deal," they agreed as they shook on it.

They walked together as they stepped into the hot tub.

"Lets play 20 questions," Gabriella suggested.

"Okay, but isn't it basically us asking each other twenty questions?"

"Well who cares, it's just a game. Lets just make it seven questions for time purposes."

"I'll go first, um, what is your most embarrassing moment?" asked Troy.

"Probably when I was in grade 7. I was in the talent show with my three friends and we were doing a dance. But I kinda tripped and crashed into them and they fell onto a teacher and a principal," Gabriella whispered the end, "Oh my goodness, it was so horrible!"

"I remember that, it wasn't too bad," Troy reassured.

"Well don't you remember afterwards, as I was walking to get off the stage I accidentally fell off the stage onto my crush that was in the front row," she said but then gasped as she covered her mouth. For she just spilled one of her most important and sacred secrets.

"Hold on, I was in the front row, you fell onto me," Troy pointed at himself, "You have a crush on me?"


End file.
